lordofthemysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Roselle Gustav
Roselle Gustav is a "senior" Transmigrator of Klein's. He transmigrated in the year 1143, over two hundred years before Klein. Roselle was responsible for bringing over a lot of sayings, literature, and advances in technology. Roselle's Diary, though were just diaries when Roselle first started, became extremely valuable to his successor, Klein. In his notes, he expressed his regret in not choosing the Apprentice, the Seer, or the Marauder.Chapter 21 This influenced Klein Moretti to embark on the Seer instead of the Sleepless Pathway, the official path of the Church of the Evernight Goddess. Appearance He has long chestnut hair, blue eyes, high nose bridge, thin lips, and two neat little beards. He was quite good-looking. History Roselle Gustav "invented" the steam engine, improved sailboats, and started the Industrial Revolution. He became a legendary inventor and gained approval from the Church of the God of Steam and Machinery. He led a revolution against the Intis Kingdom, overthrowing the monarchy. He formed the Intis Republic and became its governor.Chapter 4 Roselle led the Republic into victory in several wars against its neighbors, eventually changing the Republic into an Empire, declaring himself Caesar the Great. Because of Roselle, the Church of the God of Craftsmanship received a sacred commandment to change the title God of Craftsmanship to God of Steam and Machinery, the first public message from a deity since the start of the Fifth Epoch. At one point he joined the Twilight Hermit Order and learned of the Blasphemy Slate. Later in his life, he came into conflict with the Church of The God of Steam and Machinery. After his promotion to sequence 2, he learned of secrets that made him border on insanity. Because he could not promote higher on his related paths due to Godhood already being occupied, he attempted to mimic the Blood Emperor and switched to the Mystery Pryer Pathway and became Knowledge Emperor. He created 22 tarot cards that contained the path to Godhood, know as the Cards of Blasphemy.Chapter 265 He spread them and hid them around the world for people to find (or made others believe he did). After he promoted to sequence 1, Roselle went to the moon. Klein suspects that Roselle was contaminated there, because in his last diary entry he sounded like a different person and forgot something he was supposed to know. Probably also on the moon, he also discovered there were other transmigrators beside himself, as well as something that made him determined to reach sequence 0. In order to do this, he attempted to switch again to the Black Emperor Pathway. The result is unknown for now. He was betrayed by his allies and killed by the Church of the Eternal Blazing Sun, along with the royals and nobles from the former Intis Kingdom. Eight of the tombs built for being Black Emperor was destroyed by churches and his enemies, leaving one that hasn't been found yet. Brief History in Chronicle Order Mostly based on Roselle's diary. (*) These information were not mentioned in the book. But the author has made them up elsewhere. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Beyonder Category:Intis Republic Category:Angel Category:Transmigrators